


Somewhere

by tirsynni



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-02-08
Updated: 2012-02-08
Packaged: 2017-10-30 19:10:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/335118
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tirsynni/pseuds/tirsynni
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam had to find Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Somewhere

He had to find Dean.  He had to find Dean.

It seemed like time was flying by, and Sam Winchester was standing outside of it, untouched by everything but his mission. He could only mark the passage of time by the stops at the gas station and the howl of werewolves. 

He had to find Dean.  He had to find Dean.

He remembered the jerk’s smile.  Dean always did smile at the most inappropriate times.  Dean’s smile haunted him now.  His last clear memory of his big brother was Dean’s smile.

Dean’s shattered smile. 

With that smile, Dean was gone.  That quickly, their roles were reversed: Dean leaving and Sam unable to live without him.

It was insane.  Dean never purposely hurt Sam. Had this been how Dean had felt when Sam had left him?  This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Sam left, and Dean waited. Dean never left him.

Dean loved him.

Sam would find him somewhere. He couldn't stop. Dean was out there somewhere, and Sam would find him. 

He just had to find him.  After all, Dean couldn’t be dead.  Dean wouldn’t have left Sam to survive alone.

And Dean had been smiling.


End file.
